Return of the SWAP Force
Return of the SWAP Force is the third movie of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summary The SWAP Force returns as the Portal Masters embark on an all-new adventure in the mysterious Cloudbreak Islands, home to a mystical volcano that erupts every hundred years to replenish the magic in Skylands. During an epic battle, a brave group of Skylanders were caught in the volcano's eruption, which blasted them apart and sent them to earth. But, the magic of the volcano gave these heroes a remarkable new power, the ability to swap halves, turning them into a special team known as the SWAP Force. Meanwhile, Kaos is back with a new evil plan. And now, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends must reassemble the SWAP Force in their original form or in new combinations and send them back to Cloudbreak to save Skylands. Plot The SWAP Force has returned/At Carousel Boutique/A gathering by Master Eon Just as the SWAP Force Skylanders, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, and Doom Stone were discovered by Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, and Gabby, they were unfrozen in their statued figure forms by Star Swirl the Barded, Stygian, and the Pillars of Old Equestria. Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy making new outfits for the Grand Galloping Gala. Just then, Master Eon gathered the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends for another mission for Skylands once again. Meeting Tessa and Whiskers/Saving the villagers of Woodburrow/To Mount Cloudbreak As they arrived in Skylands with Flynn, they met Tessa and her bird, Whiskers. Soon, the heroes along with the Skylanders have to navigate through the Cloudbreak Volcano to escape their pursuers. Afterwards, they saved the villagers of Woodburrow from a Greeble attack. Going to Cascade Glade/Rescuing the Chieftess/Kaos and Merlock's new evil scheme For the next mission, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends arrived at Cascade Glade, a forest area inhabited by a few Gillmen. Along the way, they fought off some Gobble Pods and rescued the Chieftess. Meanwhile, Kaos and Merlock worked on a new evil plot to take over Skylands. To Mudwater Hollow/Getting to the Ancient Flashfin/Destroying the Evilizer Crystals Then, they came to Mudwater Hollow, home dwelling of the Ancient Flashfin. As they came to it, they destroyed the Evilizer Crystals form turning it evil as they brought it to safety. Help came from friends/Venturing the Rampant Ruins/Getting to the Stone Monkey Just then, help came from many friends from Equestria and Beyond it. Soon, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends came to the Rampant Ruins, an old robot graveyard where the robots buried there were once powered by crystals of the Petrified Darkness. Then, they ventured to the Ruins to find out where the evilized crystals are coming from and stop whoever is behind the creation of the evilizers. At last, they finally got to the Stone Monkey. Jungle Rumble with Evil Glumshanks/Stink Bomb makes his move/A new effort in teamwork Suddenly, they encountered Evil Glumshanks as he begins his rampage. Then, Stink Bomb makes his move as the Portal Masters and the other Skylanders begin their team effort and defeated Evil Glumshanks. Helping the Dirt Sharks at Iron Jaw Gulch/Bringing down the Airships Later, they reached Iron Jaw Gulch, a desert island area of the Cloudbreak Islands. Just then, the Greeble Airships were attacking as the Portal Master, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends had to help the local Dirt Sharks against them. Meeting Sharpfin in Motleyville/De-Evilizing Whiskers and stop Baron von Shellshock Soon, they arrived at Motleyille, a small desert town run by the baron, Sharpfin. However, it is taken over by one of Kaos' servants, Baron von Shellshock, who evilizes Whiskers and imprisons Tessa and Flynn. It was up to the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends to stop Shellshock and return the town to its rightful owner. Encountering the Fire Viper in Twisty Tunnels/Getting to the Ancient Terrasquid Then, they gone to the Twisty Tunnels where they have to save the Ancient Terrasquid and avoid the attacks of the Trolls and a Fire Viper summoned by Kaos. Reaching Serpent's Peak/Defeating the Fire Viper on the inside and outside Suddenly, they encountered the Fire Viper at Serpent's Peak as Sharpfin had to give the Heroes, the Portal Masters, and the Skylanders a helping claw. It took sometime, but they finally defeated the Fire Viper and got to the Ancient Terrasquid. Cyclops attack on Boney Islands/Escaping with the Caravan/Gathering some Fossil Fuel They soon came to Boney Islands, an ice museum in the console version. Here, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends help evacuate the Frost Elves from the museum during a Cyclops attack and gathered some Fossil Fuel and return to the caravan. Saving the Frost Elves in the Winter Keep/Taking back the tower At the Winter Keep, they all had to help the Frost Elves in a massive snowball fight against the hostile forces that are trying to take over the keep. At last, they finally took back the tower. Discovering the Frostfest Mountains/Following the Illuminator/Trying to stay warm At last, they came to the Frostfest Mountains, a cold remote area of the Cloudbreak Islands. It was the home to Yetis and the Ancient Frosthound. Each year, the Yetis of the Frostfest Mountains celebrate the eruption of the Mount Cloudbreak by hosting a festival. However, no one ever told them that the eruption comes only once every hundred years, but no harm is done since the Yetis wouldn't be able to see it anyways through the never ending blizzard. So, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends had to follow the Illuminator to stay warm. Attending Mesmeralda's Show/Stopping her from trapping the Students and CMC Just then, they attended Mesmeralda's Show. With Sandbar, the students, an the CMC captured by the puppet chorus, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends had to put a stop to this and defeat Mesmeralda. Kaos' attack in Fantasm Forest/Saving the Ancient Tree Spirit from being evilized Soon, they came to the Fantasm Forest, a forest village that is home to the Treemen and the Ancient Tree Spirit. Suddenly, Kaos launched an attack on the forest with his troll army in an attempt to evilize and capture the Tree Spirit. Luckily, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends put out the fire saved the Ancient Tree Spirit. Entering Kaos' Fortress/Taking down the Sheepshooters one by one/Staying together At last, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends came to Kaos' Fortress. Inside, they had to destroy the Sheepshooters along the way. Facing a Motherly Mayhem/Bringing down the Bubba Greebs/Defeating Kaossandra At last, the battle against Kaossandra begins as she summons her evilized enemies. As soon as the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends defeated them, she started hiding. To find her, the Portal Masters had worked on their spell for her to show up. Then, she started firing a laser that they lured to the crystals to defeat her. Then, Kaossandra moved to the next room, the exact same thing happens again so just repeat. She then goes to the next room, which then Bubba Greebs starts attacking. When he throws a pickup, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends had to throw it at him to stun him and leave him vulnerable to attack. Repeat and once defeated, Kaossandra begins another laser attack to lure it to a crystal to defeat her and trapped her for good. Reaching Cloudbreak Core/The third downfall of Kaos/Sending him to Tartarus again Finally, they've reached Cloudbreak Core where the final battle takes place where Kaos is evilized by the Evilized Crystals he set to corrupt the Cloudbreak Volcano, becoming a being called Super Evil Kaos. Just as the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends defeated Kaos, he was banished to Tartarus again. Almost done/Going to Sheep Wreck Island/Encountering Sheep Mage/Saving Flynn Then, the mission was almost over as the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends make their way to Sheep Wreck Island. Along the way, the Sheep Mage rallies the sheep to spread their 'sheepdom' all over Skylands as payback for being pushed around and mistreated. Blind Beard and Flynn helped them on their next step of their journey to stop the Sheep Mage for good after saving Flynn from turning into a sheep. The last mission in the Tower of Time/Stopping Cluck/Saving Skylands again At last, they begin their one last mission for the Tower of Time. From here, the Time Keepers have forseen the arrival of Flynn, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends, seeking their help to find out what is causing time itself to turn backwards repeatedly. When the Tower of Time suddenly rewinds time itself, Flynn encounters his past self and the two immediately form a friendship before they returned to the present. Once there, the lead Time Keeper and the two Flynns discovered that the local villainous bird, Cluck, has taken over Clock Town with an army of Time Trolls after acquiring a new mechanical suit from them, making the Tower of Time his new home. Despite the dangers littered around Clock Town, they managed to obtain three colorful gears from Cluck's old nests that are needed to enter the Tower of Time to stop the evil bird. Once inside, they confronted Cluck within the Clocktower and defeated him, destroying his mechanical suit in the process. Cluck swears vengeance as he clumsily flies out of the Tower of Time. As time is properly restored, the present Flynn and past Flynn part ways to their respective time periods, agreeing that "the universe could only take so much awesomeness at once" and they're both the best. As the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends returned to Equestria, there was a huge celebration for their victory and on a job well done. Songs and Scores #Mesmeralda's Show Song Trivia * Scenes #The SWAP Force has returned/At Carousel Boutique/A gathering by Master Eon #Meeting Tessa and Whiskers/saving the villagers of Woodburrow/To Mount Cloudbreak #Going to Cascade Glade/Rescuing the Chieftess/Kaos and Merlock's new evil scheme #To Mudwater Hollow/Getting to the Ancient Flashfin/Destroying the Evilizer Crystals #Help came from friends/Venturing the Rampant Ruins/Getting to the Stone Monkey #Jungle Rumble with Evil Glumshanks/Stink Bomb makes his move/A new effort in teamwork #Helping the Dirt Sharks at Iron Jaw Gulch/Bringing down the Airships #Meeting Sharpfin in Motleyville/De-Evilizing Whiskers and stop Baron von Shellshock #Encountering the Fire Viper in Twisty Tunnels/Getting to the Ancient Terrasquid #Reaching Serpent's Peak/Defeating the Fire Viper on the inside and outside #Cyclops attack on Boney Islands/Escaping with the Caravan/Gathering some Fossil Fuel #Saving the Frost Elves in the Winter Keep/Taking back the tower #Discovering the Frostfest Mountains/Following the Illuminator/Trying to stay warm #Attending Mesmeralda's Show/Stopping her from trapping the Students and CMC #Kaos' attack in Fantasm Forest/Saving the Ancient Tree Spirit from being evilized #Entering Kaos' Fortress/Taking down the Sheepshooters one by one/Staying together #Facing a Motherly Mayhem/Bringing down the Bubba Greebs/Defeating Kaossandra #Reaching Cloudbreak Core/The third downfall of Kaos/Sending him to Tartarus again #Almost done/Going to Sheep Wreck Island/Encountering Sheep Mage/Saving Flynn #The last mission in the Tower of Time/Stopping Cluck/Saving Skylands again Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225